User blog:Growlithe99/Noteworthy Levels of April 2014
Hello, everyone. I want to make one blog post a week containing the best levels of this month. I will try to do it every month, and if you have any suggestions to make this series better, please post them in the comments. Title: Mysterious Island By: Nulgath URL: http://www.totaljerkface.com/happy_wheels.tjf?level_id=6508552 Author's comments: "Like My facebook Page www.facebook.com/cantonerkata?ref=hl" My rating: 5/5. Title: Ultimate Speed Drive By: bobisdacool1 URL: ''' http://www.totaljerkface.com/happy_wheels.tjf?level_id=6494280 '''Author's comments: "The next Speed Drive level is here! It's time to show off your racing skills against the top street racers in town! If you're looking for a challenge, try to find the two Easter Eggs. Toby - remember, SPACE = Boost. facebook.com/Bobisdacool1" My rating: 4.5/5. Title: Lethal Raceway By: Termenoil URL: http://www.totaljerkface.com/happy_wheels.tjf?level_id=6487132 Author's comments: "Can you beat the fastest time?" My rating: 4.5/5. Title: GREASE WAR By: bobos519 URL: http://www.totaljerkface.com/happy_wheels.tjf?level_id=6474218 Author's comments: None. My rating: 4.5/5. Title: Race - Lawnmower VS By: Futurebusman_ URL: http://www.totaljerkface.com/happy_wheels.tjf?level_id=6444830 Author's comments: "This is going to be the last level I make in a while. Green VS Blue. Who will win in this race? You lose if Blue wins first place. This level is a bit short. Thanks for playing!!" My rating: 4/5. Title: The Secret Lab By: DX1200 URL: http://www.totaljerkface.com/happy_wheels.tjf?level_id=6501252 Author's comments: "You was going out and then you was bored. You pulled out a brickstone, that takes you to The Secret Lab! How do you come out? Can you find the easter egg? Very hard to find BTW. Please save replay, and rate what it deserves!" My rating: 3.5/5. Title: MAX VIRUS - V2.0 By: Watchful Pickle URL: http://www.totaljerkface.com/happy_wheels.tjf?level_id=6483729 Author's comments: "This is a repost of my level 'MAX VIRUS'. I posted the other one late at night (11 O'clock) and it didn't get many plays. But Hopefully this one will do better. Thanks for playing! Please Rate and Comment on what I should do next - WathfulPickle." My rating: 3/5. (minus 1 star for asking to rate) Title: GLPTV StickmanMaker! By: Brainhunter URL: http://www.totaljerkface.com/happy_wheels.tjf?level_id=6503604 Author's comments: "Ungeheuerschwulesarschloch zusammen! Ich habe wieder mal ein kleines ersteller-level erstellt und hoffe ihr habt viel spass damit. Es ist englisch weil ich es so wollte! Ende der Diskussion! Und jetzt nimm deinen Fiat und verpiss dich" My rating: 3/5. Title: INFECTION By: Kreftus URL: http://www.totaljerkface.com/happy_wheels.tjf?level_id=6503555 Author's comments: "Your daughter is infected. You need to find a cure in this dangerous town, full of infected. Thanks for playing!" My rating: 3/5. Title: *Zombie Apocolypse* By: IronicLlama URL: http://www.totaljerkface.com/happy_wheels.tjf?level_id=6461841 Author's comments: "It's the zombie apocolypse. Make your way through crowds of crawling, jumping and spinning zombies to get to the bunker. If you don't get to the bunker in time, you will meet your fate. Punch that rate button in the FACE Rate Fairly - By IronicLlama" My rating: 2/5. (minus 1 star for asking to rate) Title: DEATH ZONE By: DJPogo 1 URL: ''' http://www.totaljerkface.com/happy_wheels.tjf?level_id=6461841 '''Author's comments: "DEATH ZONE... I hope you enjoy" My rating: 2/5. (minus 1 star for asking to rate) Category:Blog posts